LEB:PC:Knoepf (dimsdale)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+2 vs AC; 1d4}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Healing, Implement |Power Description=Ranged 5, +12 vs Refl; Until the end of your next turn, the target takes -2 penalty to all defenses. The next ally who hit it before the end of your next turn regains hit points equal to 6.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Radiant |Power Description=Ranged 5; +10 vs Reflex; 1d6+7 radiant damage, and one ally you can see choose either to gain temporary hit points equals to 5 or to make a saving throw.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Healing |Requirement=Channel Divinity |Power Description=Close Burst 5; Each bloodied allies within burst can spend a healing surge and regains 1d6+11 additional hit points. They can also makes a saving throw. You are weaken until the end of your next turn. }} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Healing |Special=You can use this power twice per encounter |Power Description=Close Burst 5; Effect: One ally in burst can spend an Healing Surge and gains an additional 2d6 + 11 hit point. He can also makes a saving throw.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Implement |Power Description=Range 10; +10 vs Will; Until the end of your next turn, the target takes a penalty of 4 to attack rolls and to all defenses.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Divine, Implement |Power Description=Close Blast 5; +10 vs. Fort; TE of Knoepf’s NT the target takes -2 to all defenses. If any ally hits the target, the target is knocked prone TE of Knoepf’s NT. Effect: Each allies within the blast choose to gains 5 temporary hit points or to make a saving throw.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Divine, Healing |Power Description=Range 10: Knoepf picks a ally. The ally can spend a healing surge, regaining hp equal to the ally's a healing surge value +3 hp.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Daily |Keywords=Divine, Healing |Power Description=You take 11 damage and this damage cannot be reduced by any means. The target 2x10+3 for a total of 23 hps and grants a saving throw through mark of healing.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Divine, Healing, Implement |Power Description=Close burst 3; +10 vs Will; Each enemy in burst are weaken until the end of its next turn. Effect: You and each allies regain 6 hit points, and your healing power restore +5 hit points until the end of the encounter.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Divine, Reliable, Implement |Power Description=Range 10; +10 vs Reflex; The target is effected by Knoepf's halo of consequence (save ends). Until halo ends, the target takes -4 penalty to attack rolls, and after the target attacks Knoepf or an ally, it is dazed until the end of its next turn. The target takes a -2 to save roll against halo.}} |Alignment=Lawful Good |Languages=Common, Dwarven |Strength=10 (+2) |Constitution=13 (+3) |Dexterity=8 (+1) |Intelligence=10 (+2) |Wisdom=20 (+7) |Charisma=17 (+5) |Skills=Arcana 2, Athletics 1, Bluff 5, Diplomacy 10, Dungeoneering 9, Endurance 4, Heal 14, History 2, Insight 12, Intimidate 5, Nature 7, Religion 7, Perception 7, Streatwise 5 |Feats=Ritual Caster, Mark of Healing, Pacifist Healer, Healer's Implement, Lvl 5 Expertise feat, Pacifist Reward |Equipment=Symbol of Perseverance +2, Healer's Brooch +1, Chainmail +1, Floating Lantern, adventurer's kit, Ritual Book, Healing Salves (10); 22gp |Rituals=Gentle Repose, Brew Potion}} Character Information Background Knoepf was born to a clan known for its military prowess. As a lad he was different from his brothers. As they learned the art of fighting and mining, Knoepfl ate. In fact, he ate so much that he became as wide as he was tall, earning him the nickname: 5 by 5. But along with his huge size came a big heart and the power to heal. Barok, an elder dwarf cleric in his clan and a member the Order of the Silver Flame, recognized his talent imediately and spent many hours in coversation with Knoepf, teaching and talking about the Order of the Silver Flame. This was exactly what Knoepf want to do. Not too long after that, the war broke out. Barok convinced Knoepf to join him in working as a medic for the House of Jorasco. There, he saw first hand the horror of war and the great evil that existed in the world. Knoepf vowed then that when the war ended, he would use his talents to help the cause of fighting against evil. "What better way to do this than to join adventuring groups that have the same common goals as I," he stated to himself one day. And this new found goal in life has taken him to the Shard, where he has heard that this is the place to look for adventre. Appearance Age: 31 Gender: Male Height: 4'9" Weight: 275 lbs. For lack of a better word, Knoepf is "fat." He doesn't care though. "More of me to love" he says when someone talks about his looks. "Don't blame me, blame the food I eat!" followed by a hearty loud laugh. Personality Alignment: Lawful Good Knoepf has a big heart and is alway has a positive attitude, no matter the circumstances. "Better to see the world half-full than half-empty," he says when asked. He has an out going personality and loves to talk about food, even in the heat of battle. Some who hang around him long enough grow tired of his fascination with food, but put up with him because of what he brings to those who adventure with him, the gift of healing. "Hey, I'm a walking hospital, what can I say." Knoepf absolutely refuses to take glory, power or fame. He will only take loot if it somehow advances his ability to heal. To him, glory comes from overcoming the challenges he faces in healing those he is responsible for so that they can continue the fight against evil. Hooks * Kicker * Other Sections Adventuring Career *Murder Most Foul: (DM: KarinsDad) Companions Past and Present *1 Adventure: **Boruuk: Goliath Fighter (Farce): Murder Most Foul **Tirial: Eladrin Ranger (RickRoll): Murder Most Foul **Hasifar: Human Sorcerer (Voda Vosa): Murder Most Foul **Artemus: Half-Orc Rogue (Velmont): Murder Most Foul Equipment Coins: 27gp 'Encumbrance:' 85 lbs' Normal Load: 100 lbs Heavy Load: 200 lbs Maximum Drag Load: 500 lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Low-light Health Surges per day: 8 (7 class, + 1 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 Racial Features Dwarf * '''Ability scores+2 to Wisdom and Constitution * Languages: Common +1 * Cast Iron Stomach (+5 to save vs Poison) * Dwarven Resilience (Second wind is a minor action) * Dwarven Weapon Proficiency Hammer * Encumbered Speed (You move full speed even in heavy armor) * Stand your ground (When the target of forced movement, reduce the movement by 1. Also you get a free save to avoid falling prone) * Size: Medium * Speed: 5 Class Features Cleric * Channel Divinity: Allow to use only one Channel Divinity power per encounter, regardless of the number of Channel Divinity power you have access. * Healer's Lore: When you grant healing with one of your cleric powers that has the healing keyword, add your Wisdom modifier to the hit points the recipient regains. * Healing Words: Encounter power to heal. Can be use twice per encounter. * Ritual Casting: Ritual Casting feat for free. Feats * Cleric: Ritual Caster * 1st: Mark of Healing * 2nd: Pacifist Healer * 4th: Healer's Implement * 6th: Pacifist Reward Background Jorasco Medic (PH2): +2 Heal. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Elven Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Tracking Money Treasure * Starting gold: 412gp ** Magic Chainmail +1, Light Shield, Adventurer's Kit, Ritual Book (free), Mystic Salves (10); 22gp * Level 1: Parcel lvl+3 ** Healer's Brooch +1 * Level 2: Parcel lvl+1 ** Floating Lantern * Level 3: Parcel lvl+4 ** Symbol of Perserverance +2 * Level 5: Parcel lvl+2 ** Murder Most Foul Goblin Stompers * Level 6: Parcel lvl+2 ** XP *Starting XP: 3750 XP *Murder Most Foul: 1875 XP **Total: 5265 XP Changes 2009/12/20: Created Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Comments from judgeapprover: Approval 2 Comments from CaBaNa: Is there something I’m missing that makes the light shield useable by Knoepf Reflex is 13 not 14 as Knoepf does not have a 1 Int, Knoepf’s Int is 0, this will need to be reflected both in the math section and the stat sheet. Astral seal reads as regain hit points equal to 12, it should be 13 Sacred flame is 1d6+7 not 1d6+6 Healers mercy regains an additional 1d6+11 Healing word is an extra 2d6+11 Life transference; leave out the “twice that amount…for a total of 25).” and just say The target gains 28hp. Hymn of Resurgence, change the wording to, TE of Knoepf’s NT the target takes -2 to all defenses. If any ally hits the target, the target is knocked prone TE of Knoepf’s NT. Beacon of Hope, you and your allies regain 13hp not 12hp. Dungeoneering and Endurance both 2 higher. Level 5 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Approved. Approval 2 Status Status: not yet Approved for level 4 with 3750 XP by approver 1 and approver 2.